One Chance
by Rhiannon Aurorafai
Summary: When Hermione and Ron are kidnapped, and their wands snapped in two, will their love be enough to save them? REVIEW! RWHG.CH. 21 IS FINALLY UP! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Harry Potter" but heck, a kid can dream, can't she?  
  
A/N: This is my second fan fic so don't murder me if it isn't so great right now. It'll get goooooood later. PLEASE REVIEW SO I WILL HAVE REASONS TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY! Thanks!  
  
Ron Weasley woke up one summer morning to the sounds of the six other Weasley children, all bustling 'round the kitchen, eating breakfast. Ron smiled and sat up to look at his small room. He shared it with Ginny so her bunk bed took up most of the space along with his own bed.  
  
Along their walls were pictures of their favorite Quidditch team, the Chudly Cannons. Also with Ginny's half, there were pictures of the members of the Salem Sisters, her favorite band on WWF, Witches Wireless Network.  
  
He then pulled on his hand knitted sweater, maroon as always, and some jeans. He then walked down three flights of rickety old stairs and joined his family in the kitchen.  
  
As he walked into the room, he noticed the everyday habits of his family. His father and mother were both eating sausages and eggs while reading The Daily Prophet and conversing in low tones. Bill, Charlie and Percy, the eldest brothers, were talking about how the Ministry has got to begin believing that Voldemort's back.  
  
"Ever since I left the Ministry, all they do is deny that You-Know-Who is back." Complained Percy, who had just rejoined the family when he admitted that Voldemort was back.  
  
Fred and George were inventing new pranks for their joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Ginny, all alone in the far corner of the table, was reading what looked like a letter.  
  
Ron grabbed some toast and marmalade and took the seat next to Ginny.  
  
"Who's it from?" he asked curiously, while trying to smear marmalade on his toast.  
  
"Hermione Granger." She said coolly.  
  
Ron's ears went red. Hermione Granger was one of Ron's best friends, aside from the famous Harry Potter. Not only was she his best friend, she was also his secret crush. He had fallen in love with her the first day he had met her. He didn't know how she felt about him, never the less if she liked him like he liked her, but still...  
  
"What did she say?" Ron asked, hiding the excitement in his voice.  
  
Ginny held up the letter and began reading it aloud:  
  
Dear Ginny, It's been a long time since we've talked. How are you? Things here at home are pretty boring. Mom and Dad are working all day and I can't do anything but homework, not that I mind doing it of course!  
  
In response to your last letter, yes! My mom said I could come whenever it's good for you and your family. Let me know ASAP! For that thing about Ron...  
  
Ginny stopped reading, leaving Ron leaning so far in his seat that he was close to falling.  
  
"What about me?" he interrogated?  
  
"Nothing." Ginny replied calmly. "All I'll tell you is to use your head and put it all together!"  
  
Ron gaped at her and with that, Ginny walked away from the table and went outside to degnome the garden. 


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: NO! If I did, I wouldn't live in a two-story house. I'd live in a Mansion with lots of horses!  
  
Isn't it sort of weird how we have to do this every time? I mean, its not like any of us are JKR or something! Oh well!  
  
A/N: Thanks a bunch to Lunalovegood129 and to Briana Rose for their reviews! Thanks! You girls rock!  
  
Hermione Granger walked around her room several times before she was absolutely sure she had everything she would need for that school year before she went to the Weasley's today. She picked up all her books and potions ingredients and gently lay them in her trunk. She packed her school robes and tucked her wand into her skirt pocket.  
  
Hermione then picked up Crookshanks, her ginger cat and put him into his carrier. Crookshanks promptly hissed at her and put up a big fuss about being put into the box. She just laughed at him and managed, after several hard pushes, to stuff the fat cat into the case.  
  
With a loud sigh, Hermione lay down on her light blue bed and looked up at her popcorn ceiling. Daydreams of going to the Weasley's house floated through her bushy haired head. She missed everything about the Weasley family. She missed Mrs. Weasley's stupendous cooking, (not that her mom didn't cook well, it was just that she wasn't home most of the time to cook.) Fred and George's pranks, though she would never admit it to their faces.  
  
She also missed one of her best friends, Ginny, the only daughter of the Weasley's. Ginny was the only girl friend of Hermione's so she told her everything. Well, almost everything.  
  
Hermione had not yet told Ginny about her crush on her older brother, Ron. Ron had been her best friend since the first year. However, not until their second year did she start liking him as something more than just friends. When Ron had stood up for her and told off Malfoy for calling her a mudblood, it made her realize how much she loved him. Heck, he even belched up slugs for her!  
  
"Hermione?" a quiet voice said from behind her.  
  
Hermione wheeled around to find Ginny Weasley staring at her with her bright blue eyes. She squealed in surprise and ran to hug Ginny. They hugged for a few seconds before another voice joined the room.  
  
"Hi Hermione." The deep voice said shyly.  
  
Hermione let go of Ginny and turned to face Ron Weasley. Hermione let out a small "wow." Unlike Ginny, whose features hadn't changed much since last year, Ron's definitely had. He had become taller and lankier, his freckles showing more than ever. He had also become more muscular and fit.  
  
"Hi," she said back quietly. He gave her a smile that melted her heart.  
  
Ginny looked between the two and shrugged. "Lets go. Mum's waiting for us downstairs with Dad. Hermione, where's your school trunk?"  
  
Hermione pointed her in the right direction and Ginny, with the help of Ron, carried it downstairs, Hermione following behind with Crookshanks.  
  
When they got downstairs, Molly Weasley, a short, plump woman gave Hermione a big hug.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Hermione dear." She said lovingly.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Hermione grinned.  
  
Mrs. Weasley then went over to the fireplace to help Ginny and Ron with the trunk. Hermione turned to face her parents.  
  
"Have a good year." Her father told her while giving her a backbreaking hug.  
  
"Don't forget to write!" her mother said and then kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
Hermione gave her parents one last hug and then, after everyone had said their good-byes, Hermione took one last look at her parents, shouted, "The Burrow!" into the emerald green flames, and then was engulfed in a blur of fire.  
  
How was it? Ok, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Send lots of reviews! 


	3. Friendly Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I wish!  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I still need more feedback on how it's going and any suggestions for future chapters! Thanks again!  
  
Hermione tumbled quickly out of the Weasley's fireplace, after just traveling by floo powder. She stood up, brushed off the dust from her skirt and blouse, and looked around the room with a smile.  
  
"Same ol', same ol' house." She said, imitating a line from a movie she had seen the other night.  
  
She looked at the old clock on the wall. This was not like any clock in a muggle household. It had nine hands, one representing each member of the Weasley family. Right now, all of the hands were pointing to HOME except for Mr. Weasley's hand, which was pointing at WORK and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny's hand, those of which were pointing at TRAVEL.  
  
Seconds later, Ron's hand began to turn. With a loud bell noise, Ron's hand stopped on HOME. Hermione turned to the fireplace and saw her trunk roll out of the fire, Ron right behind it.  
  
Hermione scurried over to the floor where Ron and the trunk were.  
  
"You okay?" she asked Ron concernedly.  
  
"Fine." He said, pulling himself up as he spoke.  
  
He reached for the trunk and Hermione grabbed the other end.  
  
"Where will I be sleeping?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Gin and my room. You're sharing her bunk bed." He said, not looking at her directly.  
  
Hermione blushed crimson. She knew that it was stupid, but the thought of sharing a room with Ron was terrifying, but in a good way. At least she would be with Ginny too.  
  
The made their way up three flights of stairs, saying hi to the twins, Bill, Charlie and Percy along the way.  
  
Finally, they reached his and Ginny's room. Ron pushed open the door and they dropped her trunk next to Ginny's bed. Hermione sat down on the bottom bunk and clutched a stitch in her side. Athletics had never been one of her best subjects in muggle school.  
  
Ron broke the eerie silence first. "How's your summer been so far?"  
  
"Boring." She said tiredly. "The only exciting thing I did was homework. I mean to say, Professor McGonagall's work on Transfiguring ribbons into leopards-"  
  
Ron smiled inwardly. That was Hermione for you, always talking about work. Hermione noticed him smiling and stared defiantly at him.  
  
"Let me guess, Ron Weasley. You didn't even start your homework did you?"  
  
She had nailed him.  
  
"I tried," he began, teasingly, "but every time I picked up the book to read, the words would scramble themselves and I couldn't get the right information..."  
  
"Sure." She said sardonically. "You know Ron, I'm willing to bet you that a Flubber Worm could get your homework done faster than you!"  
  
"Really?" he asked sarcastically, "Do you know where I could find one?"  
  
Hermione gave him a small punch in the shoulder. Ron just laughed and soon, that small punch on the shoulder turned into a pillow fight that lasted until dinner a few hours later.  
  
I felt that I had to include homework in their somewhere. It just adds a fun kick to it. I promise I will try to get to the main plot in a few chapters. I just want to include one more main scene after this. 


	4. Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of the characters. NO NO! NO!  
  
A/N: Thanks to Pinkishblue-1020 for the rating and the advice! I promise to slow down the story enough for you guys to get the facts but I will get to the plot soon enough! Cross my heart and hope to live!  
  
Ron and Hermione went downstairs together for dinner, both laughing about the pillow fight that just occurred in his room. Both teens walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stood peeling potatoes, after arriving late back to the Burrow from talking to Hermione's parents.  
  
"Need any help, Mrs. Weasley? Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Yes, thanks." Mrs. Weasley nodded to the platters of pork, salad, and drinks. "Ron, can you and Hermione take those out to the table in the yard? Ginny, you take the silverware and I'll get Bill to do the dishes."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny went outside to set the table, joined a few minutes later by Bill.  
  
Ron looked over to where Hermione was lying the salad down. She looked different to him. Her normally bushy brown hair was more wavy and streaked with blonde from the sunlight. Her figure was slimmer which made it so every curve in her body stood out. He sighed and looked down at the butterbeer he was putting at everyone's seat. No matter how hard he wished for it, it would never happed. Hermione Granger would never love a poor, 16-year-old guy who can't offer her anything.  
  
But that thing that Ginny said to him, about him putting it together. Did she mean...?  
  
"Ron, earth to Ron?" Ginny's voice sounded so far away, but it snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I think you can stop staring at Hermione now. And while your at it," Ginny's face broke into a grin, identical to the twins, "you can try drinking your butterbeer instead of dripping it down your shirt."  
  
Ron looked down and saw, to his horror, that she was right. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had forgot about the butterbeer in his hand. All down his front was the drink, dripping onto his shorts as well.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he cursed.  
  
Bill heard the commotion and ran to Ron's side. He muttered under his breath, "Scourgify!" flicked his wand, and the butterbeer stain disappeared.  
  
"Thanks." Said Ron, blushing furiously.  
  
"All in a days work of looking after my little bro." Bill said with a grin.  
  
He then leaned into Ron and whispered, "If you really want her to know you like her, don't do it by humiliation. It never worked with me."  
  
Ron looked at his brother, aghast. How did he know?  
  
Bill grinned and walked inside to get the rest of the family for dinner. Ron, still gaping, shook his head and turned to look at Hermione and Ginny who were giggling about something, though he thought he knew what about. Hermione kept looking at Ron and then giggling harder. He sighed once more and grabbed his Cleansweep Eleven, and flew off to the hill were he always played Quidditch, suddenly not hungry anymore.  
  
What think? I thought this chapter was pretty good. My friend who was proof reading this brought up a pretty good question about this story and here's the answer: this story takes place during the summer after their fifth year, just to let you guys know. REVIEW! 


	5. Promises

Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
A/N: I will try to get more chapters posted soon. Got to keep my reputation as the fastest updater here on fanfic! Lol! I'm gonna try to make the chapters a little longer so I can add more stuff in before things get...well, you'll find out in later chapters!  
  
Hermione looked around the table at dinner that evening. Where was Ron? She had seen him earlier setting the table with her and Ginny, but then he disappeared. She ate her dessert (Goulash) quietly, wondering where he could have gone off to. For a fraction of a second, she thought maybe he was hurt. But she pushed that thought far from her mind. He was fine, she convinced herself. He just went for a walk. That's all.  
  
But after ten more minutes of no Ron, Hermione began to worry. She looked around at the rest of the Weasley family. All of them were chatting merrily, no one had a worried expression on their face. Hermione guessed that Ron's absence at the table was normal.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from the table, muttered something about being tired, grabbed her plate, and ran inside. After putting her plate in the sink, she snuck out the back door leading to the garden and ran to the hill that Hermione knew Ron loved to play Quidditch with Ginny and his brothers.  
  
After a long climb up the hill, Hermione began searching frantically for Ron. She looked under the three goal hoops, across the landscape and even went into the forest, which she was terrified of.  
  
"Ron!" she cried out to the trees. "Ron! Where are you?"  
  
Her voice got caught in her throat. Horrible images of Ron being taken away or even...dead floated into her head. She sat down on the nearest rock and began to cry softly.  
  
Suddenly, from a tree above her, a loud rustling noise was heard. Hermione jumped up and started to back up.  
  
"Ron?" she said timidly. She got the impression that whatever it was in the trees, it was something that wanted to take her too. She grabbed a large stick and held it like a baseball bat, ready to strike when the thing came in reach.  
  
The tree shook even more and Hermione posed for a strike. Then, a tall figure fell from the lowest branch. A figure with flaming red hair.  
  
"Ron!" she shouted and began to run towards him.  
  
Ron was lying under what looked like his broomstick. He groaned and put a large hand to his head. He looked up at Hermione and sat up quickly.  
  
"Mione?" he said concernedly. He noticed the tears brimming her brown eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She just sat down next to Ron and flung her arms around his neck while crying, "I thought you were...dead or s- something."  
  
Ron hugged her back, slapping himself mentally for being such a prat. "Its okay Mione." He said calmly. "I just took a ride on my broomstick and got caught in the tree. Its nothing bad!"  
  
Hermione just cried harder. Ron rocked her back and forth till she calmed down enough to walk. Ron still had his arm around her shoulder as they walked in silence down the pathway in the forest, heading back towards the Burrow.  
  
Finally, they stopped, looking out at the view of his house with the stars poking out behind it. Hermione sat down in the grass, Ron following suite. They stared out at the stars for a while before Hermione spoke up timidly.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, staring at her with his powerful blue eyes.  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"Okay. What?"  
  
"Promise me, that you'll always be there for me."  
  
Ron looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I will always be there for you Mione. I promise."  
  
Ok. Review please! Need reviews! The next chapter is where things start to get cooky I swear! 


	6. Little Angle Prophets

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters from "Harry Potter" NOT!  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is a little late. My Internet wasn't working so I had to wait till it was up and running. Keep it up with the reviews! You're doing great!  
  
Ron and Hermione arrived back at the Burrow after a few minutes of stargazing. Ron had tried to convince Hermione to fly on the back of his broom, but Hermione flat out refused. She had always feared flying.  
  
They walked inside quietly, the rest of the family was asleep. Ron led the way up the creaking stairs, Hermione following close behind. Hermione when into his and Ginny's room while Ron went down the hallway to the bathroom to change.  
  
Once he had changed into his maroon pajamas, too short for him as usual, he went back to his room. Hermione was already in Ginny's bottom bunk, asleep.  
  
He looked at her and his heart melted. She looked so peaceful and serene. Like a little angel without a halo. He grinned in spite of himself and crawled over towards his bed.  
  
Ron pulled the covers over his body and turned on his side. A few minutes later, he was asleep.  
  
He was in a cold place that was moving. As he looked through the room, he realized he was on what looked like a muggle cargo train. There were slits in the side of the train as if cattle lived there. Then in the far corner, he saw her.  
  
Hermione was lying in a dark corner of the subsection of the train. Ron ran over to her. He turned her so she faced him on the bundle of hay she lay on. What he saw made him cry out.  
  
She was pale, blood running down her forehead, her hair a bloody mess. Her eyes were halfway open and her mouth was frozen open in a silent scream. She was dead.  
  
Ron screamed in his agony and heard her say something. He looked down at her body and heard the voice again.  
  
"Ron!" she cried. "Ron!"  
  
"Ron, wake up!"  
  
Ron sat up, gasping. He looked around the room, his room. Everything was back to normal. It was only a dream, wasn't it?  
  
Hermione was sitting on the edge of his bed, a worried look spread across her face. "Ron, what happened?"  
  
He then truly woke up and noticed her there. He let out a small cry of happiness and pulled her into a bone-breaking hug.  
  
"Ron! What's going on?" she asked, her voice muffled in his shoulder.  
  
"I thought you were dead." He whispered, still hugging her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked confused.  
  
It was then that he realized what he had just said. He shook his head and mumbled, "Forget it." And let go of her. She still looked quite puzzled but said nothing of it.  
  
"You sure you're alright?" she asked again.  
  
"Yeah," He said bewildered, "it was just a dream."  
  
She gave him a small smile and got off his bed. She walked over to her own and laid down.  
  
"Good night Ron." she whispered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"G' night." He replied, but it was a while before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
It took him only a few seconds however, to realize that the dream was not just a dream. It was real in the future.  
  
How was it? I though this was one of my more dramatic chapters. Don't you? I also thought I would point out the fact that not only Harry gets the prophetic dreams. Review. 


	7. The Truth

Disclaimer: ...Nope!  
  
A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I honestly thought this book was going to be a failure. Boy was I wrong! Hey, here's some gossip for the week! Guess who I saw holding hands in the commercial for Prisoner of Azkaban. Ron and Hermione! Ooh la la!  
  
Hermione woke on a bright Sunday morning to birds chirping outside her window. She sat up in the bottom bunk and stretched. She then looked around the room. Ginny was already down at breakfast, but Ron was still asleep, he had finally stopped tossing and turning.  
  
She remembered last night and the nightmare that Ron had. He didn't tell her what it was about, but she had a strange feeling that it had to do something with her. The spine-cracking hug he gave her was a good indicator as to this proposal.  
  
Quickly and quietly, Hermione grabbed her slippers and her light blue bathrobe and walked to the door. She shut it silently and then walked down the stairs to the bustling kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione." Said Mrs. Weasley and Ginny together.  
  
"Morning." She replied tiredly.  
  
Hermione grabbed a seat next to Ginny and began to butter a slice of toast and kippers. She stopped, noticing Ginny's concerned glance at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny still glanced at her and said, "What was Ron's nightmare about last night?"  
  
Everyone in the room went silent. Even Fred and George fell quiet.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at Hermione curiously. "What was it about?"  
  
"I," she stuttered, "I don't know, to be quite honest. He never told me. Why?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "He's been having crazy nightmares all week. It's been driving him mad. All I know about them is that it has something to do with you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione stared at the table, utterly bewildered. If what Mrs. Weasley was saying turned out to be true, then that would explain why Ron kissed her. It would probably also mean something else too, that Ron liked her.  
  
The rest of breakfast went by quickly. Mr. Weasley went off to work around 8 and Bill went also to Gringotts. Then a few minutes later, Charlie left for Romania to train a new dragon, a Chinese Fireball, and soon, only Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George were left downstairs.  
  
"So," said Fred in a would-be-innocent-voice-if-no-one-knew-better tone, "rumor has it that my baby brother has a thing for you."  
  
That got Hermione's attention. "Say what?"  
  
George rolled his eyes and continued where his brother left off. "Ronnykins likes you Hermione!"  
  
"And the other rumor has it that you like him too!" Fred finished.  
  
Hermione felt her face turn red. This convinced the twins enough. Their evil faces grinned.  
  
"We knew it!" they shouted together.  
  
"Oh, stop it you two!" Ginny mumbled but by the looks of her, she was pretty amused by this teasing.  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment. "What do you mean by that? Were just-"  
  
"-Friends, yes we know." George cut in exasperatedly. "But I mean to say, it's been so obvious that you two like each other. It's been obvious since that whole sorcerers stone incident."  
  
"That long?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe longer." Fred said.  
  
"Hello!" Hermione called angrily. "You guys do know that I'm still here in the same room as you, don't you?"  
  
Everyone looked at her, then burst out laughing. Hermione was furious.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny said through tears of laughter, "I'm sorry, but their right. It's been so obvious that you two like each other. You'd think that by now, at least you would have noticed."  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
Fred and George stopped laughing in time to see Ron walking down the stairs in his maroon pajamas. She noticed the redness of his ears and figured that he had heard everything. Hermione let out a sigh and marched right past Ron and up the stairs.  
  
Only once she had entered Ginny's room and changed into her pale green skirt and yellow shirt that read, "'A' Gryffindor student," did she notice the small white powder falling from the sky.  
  
I have one thing to say. REVIEW! 


	8. A New Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Uh...No.  
  
A/N: Hi again. Thanks to Kitsune Kamikaze for reviewing every chapter so far. You rock! And sorry if I got some of you excited. When I said Ron kissed Hermione when she was recalling that night's events, I meant to type hug. Sorry. Please don't hate me!  
  
They had all heard Hermione scream. Ron was first to the stairs, taking it three steps at a time with his long legs. Fred and George were right behind him and Ginny, being the smallest, was last. When she finally reached her room, she stopped dead. SNOW?!?!  
  
Her brothers and Hermione were all gathered around the window, letting snow drift inside.  
  
"Snow?" Ginny began dumbstruck. "In the middle of July?"  
  
"I know," Fred said. "isn't it great?"  
  
Ginny just shrugged. She knew she should be excited about snow, but a few things just didn't make sense. Like how snow doesn't usually appear in July. Nor does it appear when its 92 outside. Something wasn't right.  
  
Ron and Hermione seemed to notice this too, but were caught up in the excitement that Fred and George had sent around the room like a cold.  
  
Next thing you know, everyone was putting on whatever snow gear they could find (pretty much only scarves and mittens and the occasional ear mufflers), and outside having a snowball fight.  
  
"Okay!" shouted George once they were outside. "Team captains for the Weasley/Granger snow fight are Fred Weasley for the red team and Ginny Weasley for team blue. Ginny, you pick first." George bowed and was given a very rude gesture from Ginny.  
  
"I pick Hermione!" she shouted.  
  
Hermione walked over to Ginny and stood beside her.  
  
"I call Ron!" Fred called. Ron went to Fred's side.  
  
"I get George!"  
  
George walked over to Ginny.  
  
"Okay." Fred said again. "The only reason we let you have three players is because you're a team of girls."  
  
At this George glared at his brother. "Ex-ceusse me!"  
  
"Well, its facts bro." Fred stated. "You are a girl in every way."  
  
"Likewise." He replied. "So I guess that would make you a girl as well. To bad Ron. I'm guessing you didn't know you had two sisters."  
  
Ginny and Hermione were in a fit of giggles right now and Ron took that opportunity to toss the first snowball at them. It hit Ginny squarely in the forehead. Her ears turned red in the normal Weasley fashion and then the war began.  
  
It was fifty-six snowballs later that Fred and Ron surrendered to Team Blue. George, Hermione and Ginny celebrated by forcing Ron and Fred to wear large glowing signs that said, "I LOST TO A GIRL!" If this didn't kill them, they didn't know what would.  
  
When it got too cold to play anymore, Fred, George and Ginny went inside for some cocoa while Ron and Hermione went for a walk.  
  
"So," said Ron feverishly.  
  
"So," she replied.  
  
They just stared at each other for a few minutes before Ron spoke.  
  
"Hermione," he began but was cut off by a jet of red light that hit the tree behind them with a loud crack!  
  
Ron turned to see what the commotion was and saw, to his horror, ten death eaters swooping in on them. They drew nearer and nearer, till they formed a giant circle, trapping them in the dead center. He heard Hermione let out a small gasp of fear and surprise. He reached for her hand and pushed her behind him, out of view from the death eaters.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" a cold, drawling voice questioned sarcastically.  
  
Ron knew who it was in a second. "Lucius." He hissed.  
  
The death eater nearest them pulled off his hood. Lucius Malfoy's cold gray eyes met Ron's blue ones.  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked just like his son, Draco, except for his hair was longer and he was older and taller. Ron didn't know whom he hated more, Draco or Lucius, but after what happened next, it was easy for him to make up his mind.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione asked defiantly, though Ron could feel her trembling.  
  
"Why, to fulfill the prophecy, of course." He said, as it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Harry's prophecy?" Hermione asked Ron. "But that has nothing to do with us."  
  
"Stupid mudblood!" Lucius spat. "You may be the smartest student, but you can't even figure out that there are more prophecies in the world aside from Potter's!"  
  
"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Ron bellowed angrily at Lucius.  
  
"Ron, don't!" Hermione whispered to him. To Malfoy, she said, "What prophecy are you talking about?"  
  
All the death eaters laughed. Lucius gave Hermione a pitying look. "Why don't you remember, Granger? You're the one who told us it in the first place."  
  
Hermione froze. Ron looked at her face and could tell that they were right. "Hermione? When, what-"  
  
"What's this?" a death eater in the corner hissed. "You told your worst enemies but not your boyfriend? Dear me, dear me."  
  
Ron turned to look at him and saw it was Wormtail, formerly known as Scabbers, Ron's old pet rat. Ron glared at him and then turned to face Hermione, who by now, was ghostly white with fear.  
  
"Tell me, Hermione."  
  
She sighed and began reciting:**  
  
_Two years after the Dark Lord relives,  
  
His Scared match safe. _

_Two friends of the famous, _

_Destined for one.  
  
One known for loyalty, _

_One for Smarts. _

_Both broken in half, _

_The smart one done.  
  
But the loyal one, _

_Still carries on. _

_The smart one stays live, _

_Living off his love.  
  
Their test accomplished, _

_They move to their friend. _

_Aiding him in his battle, _

_A battle where one must die.  
  
But through all this, _

_Two must learn to survive. _

_With magic, _

_And without!_  
  
**Hermione then blacked out.  
  
Sorry this took so long to post. I decided to try and make all chapters around this length. How was Hermione's prophecy? It was hard to write. Send lots and lots of reviews!**


	9. Cage and Cargo

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own all the characters. Just kidding!  
  
A/N: For those of you who do not get the prophecy, don't worry. It will be explained throughout the story. And in later, chapters, three or so more characters will come into the story, all of them real people I know! Its gonna get really good.  
  
Also, I would like CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM if you don't like the story or if you think I could have done better. I would really appreciate if you didn't say things like my story sucks or something like that.  
  
Ron slammed himself into the barred cage around him and Hermione. He shouted and cursed at the death eaters carrying them in the cage. All they did is send silencing charms at him which wore out after a few minutes.  
  
Hermione, to the great pleasure of Lucius, had not yet woken after saying the prophecy. Ron, when he wasn't screaming at the death eaters, was desperately trying to wake Hermione.  
  
"Mione, please!" he cried at her desperately. She still wouldn't wake.  
  
Then it hit him. Why didn't he think of it before? He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her head and muttered, "Enervate!"  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped open. Ron let out a sigh of relief and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Ron, I'm fine." She said exasperatedly, sitting up as she talked.  
  
When Ron didn't look convinced, Hermione sighed. "I'm fine, really! I just passed out."  
  
Hermione then got a good look at he small, damp cage they were in. "Where are we?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't know." Said Ron quietly.  
  
Just then, one of the death eaters carrying the cage with Ron and Hermione noticed that she was awake.  
  
"Lucius," the man muttered, "the mudblood's awake!"  
  
"Ah, good Macnair. Good." Lucius said to Macnair. "Were here!"  
  
Ron and Hermione turned to face the massive thing looming ahead of them. Hermione let out a small gasp of understanding but Ron took a few minutes to figure out what it was. Then he let out a small cry of surprise.  
  
It was, in fact, an old cargo train, identical to the one in his dream. He felt a frozen chill being sent up his spine that warned of danger. Ron followed his instincts and huddled closer to Hermione who didn't protest, but sat tearfully next to Ron.  
  
Then, the cage was put down on the ground, next to the train. They opened the cage door and reached for Ron. Ron let out a low growl of a sound and fought at the hand, still keeping Hermione out of the way.  
  
"Perficas Totalus!" one of the death eaters called out. Ron fell, stiff as a board, though surprisingly enough, still able to see and hear what was going on. He tried to move his legs, but he couldn't feel them anymore, like they weren't there.  
  
He saw two death eaters grab Hermione and one tied her arms up in rope, the other rummaged in his pocket for something. A third death eater went up to Ron, grinned maliciously, and pulled his wand out of his pocket. Ron tried to scream out but couldn't. He then went to Hermione and pulled out her wand. She squirmed and writhed but no good came from this.  
  
The death eater who had jinxed Ron in the first place, then muttered the counter curse, "Movgaino" and Ron felt the feeling return into his body. Ron sat up straight and Hermione let out a small cry. He tried to run towards her but Lucius held his wand to her throat.  
  
"Now, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Miss Granger here now would we?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Ron sat again, pure hatred floating in his eyes. Lucius flicked his wand at the train door and said, "Opereavi!" The door slowly opened and he threw Ron in first, slamming him into a corner. Ron felt his head throb painfully and then felt another body fall next to him. Hermione fell with a dull thud next to him, her eyes glossy, a small trickle of blood on her cheek.  
  
Ron picked her up and cradled her in his strong arms. He and Hermione looked to the door with anger and trepidation as the death eaters and Lucius closed the doors with a laughing, "Hope you enjoy the ride." And the doors closed.  
  
Sorry there wasn't more talking in this scene. I felt I needed to use more detail for this scene. Next one will be posted ASAP! By the way, congrats to Keelin! You go Liz!**


	10. Loss

**Disclaimer: What do YOU think?  
  
A/N: This is just a quick chapter showing the Weasley's after Ron and Hermione were taken. Enjoy!**  
  
**Ginny sprinted into The Burrow faster than you could say Quidditch. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and the newly returned Bill, Charlie and Percy watched her burst through the door and knew in an instant that something was wrong.  
  
Ginny stuttered, "Gone! Th-their gone!"  
  
"Who?" Bill asked concernedly.  
  
"Yes, who?" Mrs. Weasley repeated.  
  
Ginny then burst into tears. "Ron! Ron and Hermione! The Death eaters! There were too many. I couldn't do anything to stop...to stop..."  
  
Mrs. Weasley ran over to Ginny and pulled her into a tight hug as she too, sobbed over the loss of her youngest son. Fred and George exchanged pale glances and Bill went over to the window as to make sure Ginny was correct. Charlie then broke the sobbing silence.  
  
"I'm gonna go get dad."  
  
He was a fraction of a second away from apparating when three large figures fell out of the fire. It was a trunk, a snowy white owl, and a skinny boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was Harry.  
  
Harry looked around the room with a smile on his face but when he saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny crying, he too noticed something was wrong.  
  
Just then, Mr. Weasley tumbled out of the fire and noticed as well that something wasn't right.  
  
Fred walked up to his dad and Harry and said quietly, "Ron and Hermione...they were kidnapped by death eaters."  
  
All the blood drained from Harry's face. Mr. Weasley turned to his wife and daughter as they shook out of anguish. Then, he let out a low and mournful moan and the room dissolved into tears, mourning the loss of a friend and brother.  
  
Little did they know, at this very moment, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were alive, both discussing the part of the prophecy fulfilled. Both wondering how they were to survive.**


	11. New old friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters. I only own those who's name you do now recognize. These would be the other kids met in the cargo train by Hermione and Ron.  
  
A/N: Hope you like this chapter. The new characters will have a certain trait to them that will help with future things so read carefully.  
  
Hermione woke in the darkness of the train. She was surprised she hadn't woke before this for the noise the train made was loud enough to wake a giant.  
  
She looked next to her and saw Ron, lying flat on his back, eyes closed. At first, Hermione was concerned that he was unconscious, but then a loud grunt came from Ron, showing that he was just sleeping. Hermione grinned and tried to sit up. She couldn't.  
  
She lifted her arm and reached around to her back. She put her hand on where the middle of her spine should be. It was soaked wet. She looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. She turned her head to look at the ground. A puddle of blood was flowing on it.  
  
Hermione let out a cry of surprise that woke Ron from his sleep. He turned to look at her, a grin apon his freckled face, but then he noticed the panicked look on Hermione's face.  
  
"What's a matter?" he quickly said before he sat up. It was then that he noticed the red blood puddle beside her. "No," he hissed.  
  
He pulled Hermione into his arms and she let out a scream of pain. He ripped off the sleeves of his shirt, tied them together, and wrapped them around the wound to stop the constant flow of blood. It did no good. Hermione heard him let out a soft moan and saw tears trickle down his pale face.  
  
Then suddenly, from the corner of the cart, a small door opened allowing two dazzling blue eyes to poke through. She felt Ron's body tense up in alarm.  
  
He held her closer and said, "Who's there?"  
  
The blue eyes then formed a head, a body, and legs and arms. Hermione parted her lips into a small oh.  
  
A little girl around the age of six stood before them. She had strawberry blonde wavy hair that framed her electric blue eyes and snowy white skin and rosy cheeks. She was small, only half as tall as Hermione who was only 5' 5''. She wore a pale blue dress and a light green sash. In her tiny hands was a little wooden bowl, full of some kind of liquid.  
  
"Who are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Mika." The little girl said. "Mika the Faerie."  
  
Hermione and Ron's jaw dropped open. Hermione had, of course, read all about faeries but they were supposed to be very rare and were supposed to have wings. They also had very powerful healing powers for a grain of faerie dust could cure even a person inches from death.  
  
Ron however, was just dumbfounded. "A what?"  
  
"A faerie." Mika repeated shyly.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked, pointing to the bowl in her hand. "Is that a potion?"  
  
"Yes, a healing potion." Mika pointed to Hermione's back wound. "I can heal that for you if you'd like."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione with distrust written all over his face. She glanced at Mika and nodded. The little faerie ran to Hermione's side and kneeled down. She then reached into a pocket in her sash and pulled from it a small, pink pouch. Mika pulled it open, reached into it, and pulled out a pinch of what looked like faerie dust. After placing it in the potion, she removed the sleeve from Hermione's wound. Mika added the potion to Hermione's gash and almost instantaneously the wound became smaller, and smaller, till nothing but dried blood was left.  
  
All Ron could do by this point was gawk at the little faerie.  
  
Hermione gasped, "Thank you."  
  
Mika smiled and then asked slowly, "Can my other friends come in too?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione said.  
  
Mika jumped up and ran to the doorway in which she came through in the first place. "C'mon!" she whispered.  
  
First to come through was a tall boy who must have been around fourteen at least. He had brown, spiky hair and a tan figure. he had dawned on a long silver robe with a purple crest attached. His brown eyes had a somewhat happy glint to them that Hermione couldn't help but trust.  
  
Next came a girl who was about a foot smaller than the boy. She had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. The girl wore bright red robes, which covered her freckles that could rival Ron's. But what really caught Hermione's attention was a small bracelet that the girl had on. In fact, it was the same bracelet on Hermione's hand. One that had been given to her and her muggle cousin who she hadn't seen for five years.  
  
"Liz?" Hermione addressed the girl in a shocked tone.  
  
"Hermione?" she replied equally shocked.  
  
"What?" Ron asked puzzled.  
  
Hermione and the girl 'Liz' ran to each other, hugging like two schoolgirls. They then tore apart and began talking frantically to one another.  
  
"I haven't seen you for so long!"  
  
"Same here! You never told me you were a witch!"  
  
"Mum and Dad made me promise not to tell anyone! I'm guessing you're a witch too!"  
  
"Yeah! Where do you go to school?"  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You?"  
  
"Stagshollow School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in America."  
  
"Now, I hate to break up this wonderful 'reunion', but who the heck are you and how do you know Hermione?" Ron asked loudly so as the girls could hear him.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Sorry, Ron. This is my cousin, Liz Lowell. We grew up together but I never knew she was a witch." Hermione turned to face the boy. "Who are you?" she asked politely.  
  
Liz walked over to the boy. "This is Jeremy, Jeremy Langer. He is also from my school."  
  
"Yeah," Jeremy said, tugging at his robe. "At least I was before the stupid death eaters raided the school and burned it to the ground." He sighed and looked to Liz. "We were the only non death eaters to survive. That's when they kidnapped us."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Liz!" Hermione said heartbroken. "We were out walking when they kidnapped us." She broke off. "All because of me-"  
  
"Now don't say that, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed angrily. "It wasn't your fault! We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"  
  
"No," she said quietly. "They had been planning this for ages. To capture two of Harry Potter's best friends and to stop their prophecy from overpowering the Dark Lord! This is what they wanted. Already part of the prophecy has passed. Our wands were broken in half, what's gonna be next? The near death experience?"  
  
At this point, Mika, Jeremy, and Liz backed away and muttered something about giving them some time alone, before climbing back through the trap door and into their own cart.  
  
Ron walked over to Hermione and said sternly, "I won't hear anymore of this nonsense. Listen to me, were gonna live through this trip. We're gonna get out of here and we're gonna go help Harry defeat Voldemort!"  
  
Hermione's glossy eyes met Ron's. "How do you know we'll even survive this trip?"  
  
"Because..." Ron turned away slightly. "Because I... I love you, okay! And you're going to survive this trip even if I have to sacrifice everything I bloody own!"  
  
Hermione was in what seemed like a trans. Ron, blushing on both ears, walked to the other side of the train cart and looked out the slit of a window.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, walked over to him, put a hand on his shoulder and whispered. "I believe you Ron. You know why?"  
  
He turned to face her and listened closely. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I love you too."  
  
I had to put the love in this chapter. It seems so dull without it. Just to let you know, Liz and Jeremy are two friends of mine and are real people. If you want to read some of Liz's fan fics, Her name is Keelin Alidafai and her story is called Lost Hope.**


	12. Song Story and New Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Haven't you figured it out by now?  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I got sick and didn't feel up to writing. Well, here it is. Oh and by the way, if you get the chance, go see Van Helsing! It's the best movie ever besides Pirates of the Caribbean and** **Harry Potter! What are you waiting, read, review, and go see the movie!  
  
Hermione, Ron, Liz, Jeremy and Mika were all sitting in the cargo cart conversing in low tones. Ron held Hermione tight to him and pointed to the map that Mika, being the only one who could still use magic, had drawn so it mimicked the train and its location.  
  
"So," he began, "were are we now?"  
  
"Witches pass, known to muggles as the Himalayans." Mika said.  
  
"You know quite a lot for a six year old!" Jeremy said in awe.  
  
"Well," Mika said with a slight smile tugging at her lips, "I'm only six in faerie years. In human years, I'm fifty six."  
  
"Everyone except Hermione gaped at Mika. Hermione tutted in her bossy way. "Didn't any of you read, "Flying with Faeries? It clearly states in chapter 6 that faeries live for over 800 years! Ron, you should have since it's required for our sixth year reading."  
  
"Hermione, do you really think that I would have read a book during the summer?" he asked sleepily. "I mean to say, you've known me for what, six years now. Do you really think that I'm a bookworm?"  
  
"OFF TOPIC!" Liz yelled over the playful bickering. She turned back to Mika. "So where do you suppose their taking us?"  
  
Mika shrugged. "I don't know. I'm guessing that their taking us to some sort of Death eater camp. At least, that's what I heard them say."  
  
"That sounds reasonable." Jeremy said wisely. "I've heard of places like that. Sound's like torture!"  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well," he said softly, "word has it that they take you to a camp where they first brand you like the ministry would a wild hippogriff. Then, they would make you work for them, as muggles. If you disagree with them or do something they don't like, you're a goner!"  
  
All the faces in the room went pale. Mika broke the feared silence by yawning and rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Lets call it a night." Ron said, looking at Mika.  
  
The others nodded and soon, Liz, Hermione and Mika were gone into the other cart and Ron and Jeremy were alone in the cart. Ron sat down on one side of the haystack, Jeremy on the other.  
  
"Well," Ron said breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Well." Jeremy said back.  
  
Ron turned to face Jeremy, eagerness written all over his freckled face. "Do you like Liz?"  
  
"Yeah," Jeremy said. "She's my best friend."  
  
"No, no, no, not like that." Ron shook his head. "I mean," he lowered his voice. "do you like her as more than a friend?"  
  
Jeremy blushed almost as bad as Ron. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do!" Ron grinned. "And you do like her!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Alright! So what if I do?" Jeremy spat. "So what if she's the only one I've ever truly loved?" he bowed his head. "She'll never know anyway."  
  
Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Something tells me that she knows already."  
  
"What?" Jeremy said quickly.  
  
Ron pointed over Jeremy's shoulder. He wheeled around to face a teary eyed Liz and a grinning Hermione who was holding Mika's small hand. Jeremy went pale and began babbling incoherently. Before he could say anything else, however, Liz ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. Words were not needed. Jeremy hugged her back and they walked out of the room and into the next cart.  
  
Ron sighed and sat down on the hay. Hermione walked over to him and sat next to him. Hermione lay her head on his shoulder and said softly, "Aren't they so cute together!"  
  
Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight you evil little witch!"  
  
She grinned back and went over to the opposite haystack where Mika had run to seconds before. Ron grinned and fell back on the hay, desperate for sleep, but then he heard a voice soar throughout the room. He looked around in the dim light from the moon and saw Hermione, singing to Mika. He listened to her magical voice fly through his ears.  
  
_ Sound the Bugle now play it just for me  
As the seasons change remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on I can't even start  
I've got nothing left just an empty heart  
_  
The more Ron listened, he realized that she was singing a story to Mika. He guessed it was the story of getting captured and taken to the place they were now.  
  
_ I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here  
_  
Ron could feel the misery in Hermione's voice and his heart flew out to her, trying to heal her pain.  
  
_ Sound the bugle now tell them I don't care  
There's not a rode I know that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark  
Lay right down decide not to go on_  
  
She was singing of the train ride: the constant darkness, the unknown path she's taking, the fact that she believes that she must die to escape the pain and sorrow of the train. Ron stood up and walked over to her. She sang more but this time, with Ron's hand on her shoulder, it was a new tone. More optimistic.  
  
_Then from on high somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls remember who you are  
If you loose yourself your courage soon will follow  
So be strong tonight remember who you are_  
  
By then, Mika was fast asleep, her small hand curled under her wavy hair. Ron and Hermione walked back to the haystack and lay down as Hermione sang the last verse of the tale.  
  
_ Ya you're a soldier now fighting in a battle  
To be free once more...  
Ya that's worth fighting for_ **

**I felt that i needed to inlclude a small songfic in their so here it is. It's from Spirit, Stallion of the Cimmaron and its called Sound the Bugle. R/R!**


	13. Liz's Hero

**Disclaimer: Never in my wildest dreams would I say "yes!"  
  
A/N: Nothing much to say today except read on!  
  
Liz strode back and forth through the cart, waiting for Jeremy to come back from getting the food and drink for the day. She let out a long sigh and listened for sounds from Hermione's cart. None were heard.  
  
"Probably still sleepin', I expect." She muttered under her breath.  
  
Liz then went over to the train wall and looked outside through the slits. Death eaters were marching all over the meadow that was visible outside. Lucius Malfoy was to be seen marching around the other death eater and barking instructions at them in a poisonous tone.  
  
She sighed and walked over to her hay "chair" and sat down. She stretched out her legs and lay back to stare at the reddish sky above through a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"The sky is never right here," she thought to herself, "It's either red and brown or it's green and purple. The stars are weird too. They just look like silver torches. Odd..."  
  
Just then, the door opened and Jeremy walked into the room with their food and water for the next day. When he came closer, she noticed he was limping slightly.  
  
"What happened!?" she questioned concernedly, as she noticed a gash in his foot. "Do I need to call for Mika? She's just over next door."  
  
"No bother." He muttered as he sat down next to Liz. "She's still sleeping. It's actually not so bad."  
  
Liz thought it was quite amusing how he said that while his leg wasn't even visible under the gushing blood. She tutted in the same way as Hermione and grabbed some hay from where she was sitting and put it under his leg as to catch the flowing blood.  
  
"So, what did happen?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, when I went to get the food and drink from the death eaters, I saw another one of the passengers, a first year from another school, being beaten for crying about her family. I knew that wasn't right so I just walked over to the death eater and fought him, muggle style. So he decided to put a curse on me and I don't know what it is but it has something to do with snake venom."  
  
Liz gaped at him and said quickly, "I'm gonna go get Mika anyway." And she left before Jeremy could further intervene.  
  
"Mika, Mika wake up!" Liz shook Mika gently as so to wake her.  
  
Mika rolled over and covered her head with her arms, as she said, "No."  
  
"Mika!" Liz cried desperately but not as though to wake up Hermione and Ron. "Mika, Jeremy's hurt."  
  
Mika sprang from her sleep and said rather hurriedly, "Well, why didn't you say so before? Let's go, quickly now!" and without another words, Mika ran into Jeremy's cart, sprinkled some faerie dust and aloe cream on his leg, and walked back out of the room.  
  
Liz watched her open mouthed as Mika climbed back onto the hay, glanced up at Liz tiredly, and mumbled, "His leg will heal quickly. Goodnight." And she was asleep before you could say Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
Liz shook her head and went back to Jeremy. His leg had already healed and he was walking without a limp.  
  
"Where would we be without her?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Dead." Liz whispered seriously.  
  
Jeremy stared fixedly at Liz and then put a strong arm around her. "Hey," he said comfortingly. "Everyone's gonna be okay. I promise."  
  
Liz looked up at the man she loved and smiled. Jeremy swooped down on her and kissed her gently on the lips. Liz smiled inwardly, glad Hermione couldn't see her at this very moment.  
  
Click "GO" and review away!**


	14. Seperated

**Disclaimer: Only Liz, Jeremy, Mika and so forth. Hey, isn't it funny how I've already made Liz/Jeremy fans? Cool huh?  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I had a busy week and my only time to do this was Memorial Day. So here it is. Read now!**  
  
**Mika awoke due to a sudden jerk of the cart. She sleepily sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes scanned around the damp room. Hermione was snuggled against Ron. Liz and Jeremy, who were forced to move from their old cart, were lying in the corner together.  
  
She finally looked through a slit in the wall. Her breath caught in her chest and she hastily ran over to Liz and Jeremy.  
  
"Wake up!" she shouted urgently. Liz didn't budge. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
Liz began to stir and muttered something about not going to Potions class.  
  
Mika gave up and ran over to Ron and Hermione. She shook Ron vigorously.  
  
"Ron! Ron!" he sat up without even opening his eyes.  
  
"What?" he yawned.  
  
"Ron, we're here!"  
  
This woke up Ron the most. "We're where?"  
  
"At the death eater camp!"  
  
Ron turned pale and began to shake Hermione awake.  
  
While he explained the situation to Hermione, Mika ran over to Jeremy, who was slightly awake and told him. He then, like Ron, turned pale and woke up Liz quickly. Still she wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Like a log." Jeremy said jokingly.  
  
He then swooped down on her and kissed her cheek. Liz jumped up and clasped her cheek. Then realizing whom her "kisser" was, grinned and stood up, listening to the situation.  
  
Suddenly, the cart doors opened, allowing a tornado of snow and hale to enter the cart. Lucius Malfoy stood before them, his wand in one hand, a whip in the other.  
  
"Time to go." He shouted over the sleet that was rapidly pouring into the compartment.  
  
Five other death eaters rushed into the train compartment. Three grabbed Hermione, Liz and Mika. The other two fought to keep Jeremy and Ron, who by now were fighting to get to the girls, stationary. Lucius walked calmly over to Hermione, took out his whip, and lashed it across her back. She did not cry out, but she did fall to the ground, tears clearly visible on her face.  
  
Ron had enough. "You bastard!" he shouted ferociously. "Get away from her! Hermione!"  
  
Lucius picked up Hermione and held the whip so Ron could see it. "If I were you, Weasley, I would mind my tongue so no more harm finds its way to Granger."  
  
Ron fell silent, his eyes blurry with tears as he watched Hermione, her face contorted with pain from the cold wind hitting her wound.  
  
Then, Lucius lifted his hand and the two death eaters holding Ron and Jeremy led them out of the room. He then turned to Hermione and Liz.  
  
"Put them with the others." He faced Mika with a horrid look in his eyes. "Place her, with the other beasts, where she belongs."  
  
Liz and Hermione were carried from the room and Mika was led to a small pen, which looked totally empty to her. The death eater muttered, "Rivelio!" and the pen door opened. Mika was pushed in and the man said, "Have fun." And the door was shut.  
  
Mika turned and instantly jumped. No longer was the pen empty, it was full to the brim. Unicorns all stood in a heard in the back of the pen. Next to them, were around fifteen trolls and a few goblins. There were Watgons, water demons with the head of a dragon and the body of a giant python. Finally, closest to Mika, was a faerie. He, unlike herself, had already grown into his wings, which were light yellow with turquoise designs intertwined in them. He was a few years older than she was, possibly around ten in human years. His strawberry blonde hair looked awfully familiar and so did his pale skin and dazzling blue eyes. Kind of like her brother. Identical to her brother.  
  
It was her brother.  
  
"Chay!" she shouted.  
  
Her brother turned saw who had called him, and his face broke into a teary smile. Mika smiled and pelted towards her long lost brother.  
  
"Oh, Mika!" he said softly as he hugged her tightly. "I, thought you were dead!"  
  
She shook her head. "I escaped, and as I can see so did you. Where's mum and da?"  
  
Chay hung his head. Mika asked, "Tania? Shaylee? Satu? Anyone?"  
  
"They all died, Mika. There was a fire in the forest. Tania and Satu didn't have their wings so they were trapped. Shaylee was murdered by a death eater."  
  
Mika couldn't believe what her brother was saying. She almost didn't ask her next question. Almost...  
  
"What about mum and da?"  
  
Chay sat down. "Voldemort. He came to personally kill them. He said that the faerie King and Queen should be first to die. So he murdered them."  
  
Mika shook her head. "No, no it can't be!"  
  
"Mika," Chay said soothingly.  
  
"Mummy!" she shouted around the crowd. "Mummy! Da! Where are you?"  
  
Chay picked up Mika and held her tight as she wailed over the death of her friends, family, and life.  
  
This was one of my more tragedy chapters. Please review. And for those Fred and George mischief tales, the next chapter will plan a rescue mission. I won't tell anymore but I will post ASAP!**


	15. The Joke Lair

Disclaimer: No, No, and No.  
  
A/N: Once again, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Please don't hate me! Three weeks ago was my graduation and then I had my birthday and then my sister had a show and then I went on vacation. Wow. Ok, like I promised, this chapter switches for a little while to Fred, George, Ginny and Harry. Have fun and don't forget to review.  
  
Harry sat up in Fred and George's room. For the last two hours, He, the twins and Ginny had been trying to devise a plan to save Ron and Hermione. The Ministry of Magic was already notified of their loss and had sent out very few aurors to find them. This did not satisfy Fred and George.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Fred shouted to the room. "We've been up since two in the morning, trying to figure out how to rescue them, when we don't even know where they are!"  
  
Harry and George nodded glumly.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "how will we even figure out where they are? I mean to say, not even the bloody Ministry knows where to find Ron and Hermione."  
  
Ginny, after sitting quietly in a dark corner for the entire time, finally spoke up.  
  
"What we need to do, is go back to the spot where I saw the taken."  
  
"Ginny, you prat, the Ministry already looked their and found nothing!" Fred snapped.  
  
Harry saw tears come to Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Look," he said angrily, "You don't have to take it out on her! She had a good idea."  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry and his heart swelled.  
  
"Maybe the Ministry missed something in the forest. Maybe, just maybe, they missed an important clue."  
  
"What are you talk-" Fred started.  
  
"No," George said, holding up his hand to Fred. "No, carrot head might have a point."  
  
Ginny gave George a withering glare for calling her carrot head.  
  
"What I mean to say is," George continued, "is that we should go back to the abduction spot and search around."  
  
He turned to his brother who was still looking slightly disgruntled.  
  
"Fred," he said. "I think it's time that we test out a few things from the shed."  
  
Fred's face instantly lit up. "Yes, yes."  
  
He stood up and threw open the door while shouting, "TO THE SHED!"  
  
It took a while to actually sneak out of the house without the consent of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the four eventually made it out of the house and to the garden shed.  
  
Harry stared up at the little shed and wondered why Fred and George wanted to come here and what use it would have to finding Hermione and Ron.  
  
Fred walked up to the door, knocked it twice, tapped his wand to the doorknocker and muttered, "_Opearious_!" and the door flew open and the twins walked in, followed by a bewildered Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"No," she said. "They told me that when I turned sixteen I could follow in their footsteps. I'm guessing this is what they meant."  
  
As soon as they all reached the heart of the shed, Fred and George ordered everyone to form a circle. They obeyed and Fred reached for a pulley above his head. Harry shut his eyes. From six years of knowing the Weasley's, he knew that nothing good could come from pulling the pulley.  
  
The pulley was pulled. A trap door flew open below their feet and all four fell down a long slide to the bottom of what seemed to be some type of lab.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Fred and George stood up.  
  
Harry fixed his glasses back onto his nose and said slowly, "Where are we?"  
  
Fred and George grinned at each other and said as the lights went up, "Welcome to our Joke Lair!"  
  
Harry gaped at what he was seeing. All along the giant walls was every trick item you could imagine. There were a few things he recognized like the fake wands that turned into a rubber chicken if you waved them. Fireworks that lasted for three full days. Portable Swamps that had once filled a corridor in Hogwarts.  
  
But there were also a few new things that he had never seen before. Glass jars that were filled with something that looked like raindrops that didn't seem to blend together. There were Quills that had fire bursting from their tops as well as what looked like a harmless chocolate frog, until it exploded when anything touched it.  
  
"Wow!" was all Harry could manage to say.  
  
"How long have you guys been working here?" Ginny asked astonished.  
  
"Oh, remember the time when we discovered we had a knack for mischief?" George said slyly.  
  
"You mean the time when you got ten detentions in a row your first year for buying Zonko's stuff and rearranging it to hound Filtch around Hogwarts? That time?" Ginny said exasperatedly.  
  
"Yeah, the good old days." Fred sighed. "Yep, that's the time.  
  
"Anyways, we started out buying Zonko's stuff and trying to rearrange them to do other things besides their normal jokes. The Filtch thing was our first test. Then, in our fourth year, when Ginny came, we decided to try and make our own stuff."  
  
Fred pointed to the fake wand on the shelf behind Harry.  
  
"That was our first invention. We had Lee Jordan help us with that. Sold it to twenty-two people, we did. After that we invented some other joking things like the Canary Creams, which by the way Neville perfected, the ill candies like the Puking Pastels and Fainting Fancies, The Everlasting Fireworks and best of all was the Portable Swamp, wouldn't you say so George?"  
  
"Definitely our best." George agreed.  
  
Fred suddenly looked very serious. "Soon after we joined the Order, we realized that some of our jokes could be used to help fight the death eaters. So we invented these."  
  
He threw his arm out to show the wall opposite him where the chocolate frog along with the teardrop glass and the flammable quill.  
  
He picked up the teardrop glass. "This is a Sleeping Drop. We invented this after the Portable Swamp. What you do is pick one up,"  
  
Fred put his hand into the jar and pulled up a teardrop in the perfect shape.  
  
"and toss it at a passing death eater or anyone with the dark mark on them and POOF! The fall unconscious and wake up in twenty-four hours."  
  
George walked then over to the fire quill and held it up to show to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Now this is a Fireball Flicker. We thought up this after the Blast Ended Screwts epidemic with Hagrid. All you have to do is hold it like a regular quill, shake it up, and flick its tip at whomever or what ever you would like to hit."  
  
George showed them how to shake it and flick it.  
  
Fred walked over to the wall again and picked up the Chocolate Frog and held it delicately.  
  
"This is the newest addition of them all. It's called the Bomb Hopper. All you have to do is place it gently on the ground, aim it at whatever you'd like, and it will take a giant hop and will explode whenever it hits its target. But I won't demonstrate it for it will bring down the shed."  
  
For the next twenty minutes, Fred and George showed Harry and Ginny every joke they would need to find and rescue Ron and Hermione. This included marbles that caused a tremendous deal of fog whenever it hit something, Pear Drops that, when placed on the ground, could emit a complete duplicate of the owner, and more. They placed all the objects into four back packs and set off out of the shed and into the forest.  
  
"Well," Fred said while glancing around at their surroundings. "Where do we need to go?"  
  
Ginny pointed to straight ahead and the four walked for a few minutes until they reached a clearing.  
  
"This is where they were taken." She whispered.  
  
"Lets look around and if anyone finds anything, call for the rest of us." Harry said and they all split up to look around.  
  
Ten minutes passed. Twenty, then thirty. Nothing was found. Harry once found a trail of footprints, but Fred stomped on this, saying that he was following their own trail.  
  
Finally...  
  
"HEY! Come here! I found something." Ginny shouted excitedly.  
  
Harry and the twins ran over, but what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. Standing behind Ginny, were two, ten feet tall, dragons. One was a poisonous green, with a yellow belly and silver claws that matched its silver, glinting eyes. The other was blood red, with a light blue belly and had yellow claws that seemed to be glowing. This one, however, only had one yellow eye, for one was hidden under a patch.  
  
"Ginny, get away!" Fred shouted immediately.  
  
"No," she said calmly. "They won't hurt us."  
  
"Won't hurt us?" George said indignantly. "Yeah, and He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named is a kitten."  
  
"No, George. They can help us. They're dead clever and they know where Ron and Hermione are."  
  
"Really?" Harry said anxiously. He then looked to the dragons. "You know where our friends are?"  
  
The green dragon nodded and laid down, the red one following suit.  
  
The twins, Ginny and Harry took this as a hint to get onto the backs. Ginny went with Fred on the red dragon, while Harry and George got onto the green dragon. Without warning, the dragons took off into the clouded sky while Fred whooped his approval of this travel. Here we come, Harry thought to himself.  
  
I will post more soon, I promise! REVIEW! 


	16. Don't Die Hermione

**Disclaimer: Not unless my name has been changed to JK Rowling and I live in Europe.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Camp is murderous. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
The death eaters brought Ron and Jeremy to a large, curse bound arena. It was filled with young boys, all around Ron and Jeremy's age or older. The boys were all wearing ragged robes, most of which bore their school crest. Surprisingly enough to Ron and Jeremy, only half the arena was filled, the other half seemingly bare.  
  
"In ya go, you rotten' brats!" grumbled one of the death eaters as Ron and Jeremy were thrust into the cursed place. Jeremy cursed at the death eaters but Ron just stood there, a blank look in his eyes.  
  
The death eaters shut the gate to the arena and Ron and Jeremy took a seat next to the barren area. But to Ron, it was no longer barren. It was full to the brim of girls around the same age as the boys. And two girls were sitting right next to Ron. One had blonde hair and freckles and the other had very bushy hair.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted at the girls.  
  
He tried to get to them but received a powerful shock. Jeremy turned and cried out, "Liz!" but before he could hit the invisible barrier, Ron blocked his way and explained what had happened to him.  
  
"But how do we get to them?" Jeremy asked concernedly. "Hermione isn't looking to good and she needs to get out of here ASAP!"  
  
Jeremy was right. Hermione was pale, her lips were blue, her eyes dead. The whip wound was bleeding severely and was being whipped by the cold wind. Liz was sitting over her, tears trickling down her face. Ron couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Hermione! Liz! Over here!" he called.  
  
Liz turned her head and saw Jeremy and Ron. She let out a cry of surprise and, just like Ron and Jeremy, tried to reach them but hit the shocking barrier.  
  
"Ow!" they heard her shout.  
  
"Liz, you okay?" Jeremy said loudly.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Liz shook her head sullenly. "She's, she's..."  
  
"What?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
Ron and Jeremy leaned in to hear her whisper, "She's dying, almost dead."  
  
All the color from Ron's face drained. No, this couldn't be. Hermione, his Hermione, can't be dying. She was too strong for this.  
  
"No," Ron gasped. "NO! Hermione!"  
  
Jeremy tried to calm Ron down, but was pushed away by Ron. Tears flooded his eyes. All he could see was Hermione's face. And soon she would be gone. Unless he did something...yes.  
  
Ron stood up, knowing what he had to do. He had rapidly recalled the prophecy made about him and Hermione.  
  
_The smart one stays live, _**

**_Living off his love._  
  
That was it.  
  
Ron walked forward into the invisible barrier, but this time, it did not shock him. Instead, he went straight through it without feeling a thing, and in doing so, the barrier was broken. He did not notice, however. All of his thoughts were on Hermione.  
  
As soon as he broke the barrier, all the guys and girls went to find their friend or sibling on the other side. Jeremy ran to Liz and Ron went straight to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, hey..." he said quietly once he had reached her. He sat down next to her and gently lifted her into his arms.  
  
She did not say anything.  
  
"Mione, you can't do this. You can't die." He pleaded.  
  
"It hurts too much." She rasped.  
  
Her breath was coming in short gasps now.  
  
"No, Hermione don't die. You just can't die!" Ron was frantic now, trying to hold on to the one thing that he loved most in the world.  
  
"Why?" Hermione stared up at Ron hopelessly.  
  
"Because," he began while choking back a flood of tears, "because if you leave me, who will I marry? Who will be the mother of my children? Who will be with me and watch our grandchildren grow? That's why I need you to live through this."  
  
Hermione began to cry. Tears flooded down her pale face.  
  
Ron couldn't hold it back any longer. He too began to sob and he grabbed Hermione and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Don't die, Hermione. Don't die."  
  
Oh, cliffhanger. Aren't I evil! Don't worry. The next chapter will tell you what happens to Hermione. Review away!**


	17. Death and Spells

**Disclaimer: No, nope, nada, zing, zilch.  
  
A/N: WOW! I have 103 reviews! Notice that it's not a 2-digit number! Victory Dance! Here's the continuation of the cliffhanger.  
**  
_**Last Chapter: "Don't die Hermione, don't die."**_  
  
**Ron still sobbed into Hermione's cold body. Her breath still rasped, but now it was more desperate and heavy. He looked into her face and saw her flick a small smile at him, before her eyes went blank, her rasping stopped.  
  
Hermione Granger was dead.  
  
From what seemed a great distance away, Ron heard himself let out a loud and anguished moan. It was the saddest sound he had ever heard in his life, including the time his grandfather had died and his mother had wailed and bawled like a small child.  
  
Ron laid Hermione down on the powder like snow and put a hand on her forehead. It felt cold and lifeless. He felt his heart break in two.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a great rush of sorrow and hatred build up in his chest. Liz and Jeremy came over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He threw them off and shouted, "Get away! Now!"  
  
Just then, the gate to the arena swung open. Twenty or so death eaters stood in the way, each with their wand outstretched. Lucius Malfoy stood in the front.  
  
"Only take Weasley and Granger." He hissed to the following masked men behind him. "Take him to the cargo cart. Lock them in and I want guards around them twenty four-seven."  
  
All the death eaters began fighting their way through the sea of angry witches and wizards. They were stunning people left and right, including Liz and Jeremy. Soon, they had formed a ring around Ron and Hermione's body. One of the death eaters stepped from his place in the ring and began to walk towards Ron.  
  
"Poor, poor Weasel." Said a mocking voice. "He can't even keep his girlfriend alive, never the less his family."  
  
This caused Ron's anger to explode. No body insulted Hermione or his family. Not if he could help it.  
  
It was over in around five seconds. Ron charged straight into the death eater, knocking him to the ground. Then he picked up the nearest stone held it above the death eater's face and whispered so only the cowering death eater could hear. "This is for Hermione!" and he slammed the rock onto the man's face. The death eater was knocked unconscious, his face broken. He was never to wake again.  
  
"_Flipendo_!"  
  
Ron was shot backwards and landed next to Hermione's body. As he recovered from the shock, he noticed the death eater he had killed. As his fellow companions pulled him from the circle, his mask fell off. It was Macnair.  
  
"Take them away!" shouted Malfoy.  
  
Two death eaters grabbed Ron by the arms and lead him from the ring, one followed holding Hermione's limp form. As they were led out, Ron glimpsed Liz and Jeremy, both with looks of shock on their faces.  
  
A few seconds later, Ron was thrown into the same cargo cart they were contained in before. Ron hit the back wall, where as Hermione was carelessly thrown onto a nearby stack of hay. Then the door was slammed with a dull thud and all was silent.  
  
Ron looked up and saw Hermione, blood from her back oozing throughout the haystack. Quite suddenly, with a horrible pang, Ron realized that he had seen this picture before, but not in real life...  
  
_Flashback  
  
He was in a very cold place. As he looked through the room, he realized he was on what looked like a muggle cargo train. There were slits in the side of the train as if cattle lived there. Then in the far corner, he saw her.  
  
Hermione was lying in a dark corner of the subsection of the train. Ron ran over to her. He turned her so she faced him on the bundle of hay she lay on. What he saw made him cry out.  
  
She was pale, blood running throughout the hay, her hair a bloody mess. Her eyes were halfway open and her mouth was blue and lifeless. She was dead.  
  
End Flashback.  
_  
Of course! This had been the dream Ron had had just a few weeks ago. If only he had looked into it a little more. Then just maybe, Hermione would still be alive. Unless-  
  
Ron ran over to her frozen body. He knew what he had to do. Hermione had mentioned it a few years ago after Cedric Diggory had died. It was an old native spell to call back a loved one from the dead. Unfortunately, it wouldn't have worked on Cedric for he wasn't the member of a certain, a certain prophecy the spell had specified was the only way for it to work. But, Hermione was!  
  
He recalled the spell on the page, glad that it did not involve a wand. He cleared his throat and began to recite:  
  
Goduka, awkiano thyruonus lovans. **

**Takier togyn earaxn, frowi mey. **

**Revanse Hera, **

**Revanse Hera!  
  
In a gust of sudden wind, Hermione's limp form was lifted from the ground. Ron ran back against the wall as she was slowly spun around in a swirl of red and white lights. The lights engulfed her for a moment, and then, it burst out so bright, that Ron had to shield his eyes. And then, all stopped.  
  
The lights carried Hermione gently back to the ground, and lay her gracefully apon it once more. Then the lights flew into the air, turned around, and dived down into her heart. Her body jolted, and then, nothing.  
  
For one horrifying moment, Ron believed it hadn't worked. But in a heartbeat, Hermione's chest began to rise and fall peacefully.  
  
"Hermione!" he shouted joyfully.  
  
Her eyes opened and she spotted Ron. Her eyes glinted and a large smile broke on her face. Ron couldn't wait anymore. He ran over to her and held her in a backbreaking hug, only pausing to kiss her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"I thought I had lost you." He said as his voice broke.  
  
"Not for long though." She replied grinning. Then with a slight laugh in her voice said, "Want to know what Heaven looks like?"  
  
OMG! I wrote this and now I'm crying. I had a big debate with myself whether I should bring her back to life or not. But the story gets too boring without her. And just for those who are not as smart as I, lol, the spell that Ron had said meant:  
  
God, awaken thy love. Taken too early, from me. Revive her, Revive her.  
  
Review and tell me what you think. Luv ya!**


	18. Wondering

**Disclaimer: Yes I've always owned harry potter. Not.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just had a vacation in Maui so I had to leave all you suckers behind. Just kidding. By the way, thanks for all the reviews and here are some people who left me some.**

**Dude/Jacob: By the way, I also live in California! Cool. However, I live about six hours from you. Oh well. ****lel elo elve Rhia.**

**Keelin Thanks a bunch for updating and I don't really know what heaven looks like in Harry Potter. Maybe like Summerland?**

**SballLuvr5 The language wasn't a real one. It was mainly the first three letters of the word I wanted with a few other random ones. For instance, _Goduka_ was God with three random words at the end.**

**Chrismukkah-hunnie Yeah, after I wrote my chapter, I watched the Mummy Returns and realized that the line is very close to the one at the end of the movie. Whoops!**

**Evil Genius 113 I promise to update more frequently.**

**On with the story! This chapter is from Liz and Jeremy's point of view, with a little bit from Mica and Chay.**

**After the death eaters had left the arena, they revived all the witches and wizards who had been stunned, including Liz and Jeremy. Jeremy went straight over to Liz and put his arms around her and they sat in silence for a few moments.**

"**I'm scared, Jem." Liz whispered, so quietly that Jeremy had to lean down to hear her. **

"**Everything's gonna be okay, trust me." Said Jeremy as he planted a kiss on her forehead. **

**Liz gave him a weak smile, but deep down, she didn't believe him. Already, her best friends from school were dead, Mika was god knows where, Hermione was dead, and her parents were in America in California so there was no way for her to reach them. Who would be next? Herself? Jeremy? She already guessed that Ron was as good as dead, since she knew that he couldn't live without Hermione. **

**Liz reached up and felt tears trickle from her eyes onto her freckled hand. Though she felt guilty for crying, she knew that once she got started, she wouldn't be able to stop.**

"**Hey," Jeremy said softly as he wiped tears away from her eyes. "Don't cry."**

"**How do you do it?" Liz whimpered. "How can you not cry after everything that's happened just know? My cousin is dead, all our friends our dead, what more do you need to get upset?"**

"**No, no, that's not what I meant." He cooed to her. "I just felt I had to be brave about this, for you."**

**Liz sniffed. "Well, you don't have to. I think it would be easier on the both of us if you just show your emotions."**

**Jeremy looked at Liz's tear stung face and gave a deep sigh, before kissing her gently on the lips. "I promise I will."**

**Then, the two lovers began to cry and comfort one another, hoping that somehow, someway, everything would turn out okay.**

****

**Mica had turned from her brother to face the commotion coming from the pen next to her own. Seconds later, she saw a dozen death eaters come out with three others. Two of the death eaters were dragging the body of another death eater. Then, Mica gasped. The next three death eaters were holding a half dead Ron and...**

"**NO!" shouted Mica! "No! Hermione!" **

**Hermione's body was limp and blood from her back was falling onto the death eater's robe. Mica knew in an instant that she was dead. She sat down in shock and her brother followed her confused.**

"**What is it?" her brother asked hurriedly.**

"**Hermione...my friend...she's dead!" Mica cried.**

**Chay stared at the two teens being led away. Sure enough, the girl was dead. **

"**The w-worst thing is, if I h-had been there, I could have s-saved h-her." She sobbed.**

"**It's not your fault, Mica." Chay soothed.**

"**I know." She murmured. "But that still doesn't take the pain away." **

**Chay sighed. He wished he could just take her pain away, but even his faerie dust couldn't heal wounds so deep as this. **

**The two siblings sat in silence for a few minutes before every creature went deathly silent. Chay stood up and glanced towards the train. **

"**What?" Mica asked.**

**Chay didn't answer. He just kept staring at the train compartment. Just as Mica followed suit, a powerful, red and white light burst from the cart, speeding in all directions. **

**Without thinking, Chay put a hand on Mica and shouted, "Get down!" and both of them dropped to the ground. **

**As the powerful wave swept over them, a rumble echoed throughout the grounds, and then all was silent. Chay and Mica stood up once more and looked around. Everything seemed normal once more. Except for the fact that the barrier was gone. **

**They were free. **

**All the creatures stood in surprise for a minute, before flying, running, galloping, or slithering out of the pen. Chay and Mica just stared. **

"**Let's go find your friends." Chay said and then began to fly up. **

**Mica just stared. Could that burst have something to do with Hermione? **

**Chay flew back down to Mica. "You coming?" **

**Mica looked up at her brother and nodded. Chay smiled and picked her up as the two flew off towards Liz and Jeremy, to surprised to notice the two dragons that had just landed next to the train.**

**Well, what do ya think? This was the hardest chapter for me to finish because I just started high school and I have water polo every day after school so I barely had time to write this, but here it is. Keep up those reviews!**


	19. Relizations

**Disclaimer: Let me think about it. Hmm? No.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Shame on me. Thankz to all those who stayed around to continue reading my story! I owe you all! Once again, I blame it on water polo and high school. Actually, my team is in second place in the district so we're doing pretty well for ourselves, but that means more practices. And for Karana Belle, Water Polo is easy to play, but you could come out of a practice with scratches, bruises and for me, a hurt ankle. But other than that, its fun. Well, here is the view from Harry, Fred, George and Ginny.**

**Harry and Ginny looked around the camp ground they were at. After being dropped off at the site by the dragons, which it turns out Charlie sent to help the four, they had split up to find Ron and Hermione. Fred and George went around to check out a giant pen that they had seen earlier and Ginny and Harry went to check out the strange cargo train. However, even after they had checked seven compartments of the long train, they found not one hint that Ron and Hermione had been there at all. **

**Armed with their supplies from the twins, they marched onto the next compartment, both of them wondering if they were even still alive. Ginny, however, somehow knew that her brother and friend were still alive. **

"**I just know they are!" she half shouted at Harry and half to reassure herself. "I have that gut feeling that tells me that they're alive."**

"**Ginny," Harry moaned, "I want to believe that their alive as much as you do. But, they've been gone for over two weeks. If Voldemort's death eaters-"**

"**-well, you're just gonna have to trust me!" she spat back.**

**Harry looked despairingly around the empty compartment, but Ginny didn't have any sympathy to send to him at the moment. She had been on the exploding point this entire trip, which she noticed, was not at all like her normal self. Ginny knew that her normal temperament would not return until Hermione and Ron were found, safe and sound. **

**Ginny heard a long sigh from across the room. Harry had sat down on a wooden crate in the far corner, his head in his dirty hands. Some of her normal self came back for that moment. Harry was one of her friends and he cared about Ron and Hermione as much as she did. For a few moments, she felt extremely guilty about treating him like rubbish. Then, she walked over and knelt next to him. **

"**Hey," she said quietly, "I'm sorry that I got angry at you. It's not your fault that they-"**

"**Yes it is." He mumbled his head still in his hands.**

"**How on earth can this be your fault?" Ginny asked worried that she already knew the answer.**

"**They are friends of mine so they were obvious victims of Voldemort and his death eaters." He moaned. "I should have seen this coming. I could have even stopped it." **

"**Stop!" Ginny shouted, now extremely angry. "No one blames you for this. They don't blame you for this! Being your friend is what brings us all together. You are the heart of us all, Harry. Hermione and Ron were predestined to have this happened. You did not cause it. Not one person did, except for You-Know…Vol-Voldemort."**

**Harry lifted his head and gazed at Ginny in astonishment. She had never said Voldemort's name aloud before. It was this that brought him to his senses. She was right. He was not the one responsible. The death eaters and Voldemort were to blame. Not him, not him. **

**Harry reached out his hand and grabbed Ginny's in his own. She looked up at him with teary eyes and they both began to mourn for their missing friends. Eventually, Ginny cried herself into the sleep that turned into the solution to their present problem.**

_**Ginny walked through a compartment of the train. She knew that something was behind the door that she wanted more than anything else. She reached for the sliding door that lead to the next room and opened it with a loud screech. As soon as she walked in, she gave a cry of surprise. **_

_**Ron was standing right in front of her, a smile creeping on his face. **_

"_**Ron!" she shouted astonished at her find.**_

_**She wanted to run to her brother, to hug him, to never let him leave her sight again. But before she could take one step near him, he held up a hand to stop her.**_

"**_Ginny, I don't have much time." He said in a far away voice. "Listen carefully. Hermione and I are alright. We are in a few compartments down from where you are now. You and Harry need to hurry and get to us and unlock the door. We need to get our friends and then we can try and escape without a commotion from the death eaters. Be alert and make sure that you're not seen by anyone._**

"_**We're waiting for you Ginny, my brave sister."**_

_**And with a proud smile on his face, Ron's figure disappeared from view. Ginny tried to catch her brother's evaporated form but before she could, a distant voice that sounded like Harry's pulled her from her slumber.**_

"**Ginny, wake up!" Harry whispered.**

**She sat up, noticing that she was panting and she had broken into a cold sweat.**

"**Ginny what happened?" He asked more urgently.**

**She looked at Harry and her message came out in a tiny hiss.**

"**What?" he asked, leaning closer to hear.**

"**I know where Ron and Hermione are." She whispered again.**

**What do you all think? Kinda short, huh. Review now and I will try to update faster and make it longer. Also, i'm taking a poll on what the nextchapter should be based on.Do you all want it from Fred and George's POV, Ginny and Harry, Chay and Mica,Ron and Hermione, or Liz and Jeremy?Which ever one gets the most votes,I will do.**

**You all are awesome!**

**By the way, if you like Lion King, read Kiara32 story, The Lion King 3: Royal Journey. It is an amazingly written story and has a great story line. By the way, I don't mind at all that you recommended my story. Thanks!**

**Rhia**


	20. Found at Last

**Disclaimer: Use your head and figure it out.**

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated! I've been so busy lately and haven't had time to write. However, I just finished Swim team (we did an awesome job) and so now I'll actually have time to do more than homework after school! So expect more chapters soon after this one because I'm gonna try to keep the chapters coming pretty frequently. Just a few notes to some people:**

**Jameslvr: Thanks for the review. It made me realize that I need to spend more time on this story since it seems to be doing pretty damn well. **

**Gashlyn2010: Same as Jameslvr. You rock!**

**Thanks you two. You guys are awesome!**

**And now (plays dramatic music in background) HERE IS CHAPTER 20!**

**Ron woke up to a strange noise outside of the train compartment. Immediately, he assumed it was a death eater and crawled over to Hermione, who was lying about two feet away from himself. **

"**Hermione…" he whispered urgently. If the death eaters found out that she was alive…he didn't even want to think about what the consequences would be. **

"**What?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily.**

**Ron brought his hand to his mouth and pointed to the compartment door. Voices could be heard whispering right outside them. Ron reached over and pulled Hermione behind him in a protective manor. **

**Where's my bloody wand when I need it? Ron thought to himself as he stared at the door. Almost immediately after this thought, the door began to slowly move open. Instinctively, the two moved backwards towards the far corner of the compartment, both fearing what would come through the door. **

**Ron saw a head poke through the door, but in the bright light from outside, they could only distinguish one fact about the intruder: they had flaming red hair.**

"**Ginny?" Ron asked hesitantly.**

"**Ginny!" Hermione asked Ron, shocked at his guess.**

**Ginny was standing in the light of the door, her eyes full of tears. Directly behind her was Harry, and his eyes too shown of tears. **

**Thinking it was a dream, Ron stood there, just startled by the appearance of his sister and friend. Ginny however, wasted no time in rushing over to her brother and seizing him around the neck.**

"**It really is you!" Ron choked, half crying. "Oh, Ginny!"**

**Harry came over too. He and Hermione hugged for a while and began to talk immediately. Then, after Harry and Ron had been reacquainted as well as Ginny and Hermione, Harry said, "No use waiting around here. Let's go find Fred and George and leave this place!"**

"**Wait…" Hermione said, tears coming back into her eyes once more. "We found my cousin and her two friends here too…we have to help them out as well. We have to help all the people here out!"**

**Harry looked to Ron, who nodded. Ginny sighed and said, "You're right, as usual. But how on earth can we help them as well as get out of here alive. We just found you two and we don't want to loose you again."**

**Ron put his arm around his sister. "I have a plan. Listen…"**

**Yeah, kind of a lame cliff hanger I know, but its 11:30 and I'm exhausted. The next chapter will be longer and more interesting, I promise! Thanks you guys!**

**Rhia**


	21. Fight or Flight

Disclaimer: By now, if you don't know…then go you. I own nada except Chay, Mika, Liz, and Jeremy, or any other characters that aren't recognized from the stories.

A/N: Oh wow, I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated in ages and I feel really bad about it! Arg…summer was a mess and school has been murder…really, it has. Still, no excuses, and if you're still reading, I love you so much!

Once the barrier had been broken, Chay picked up Mika and flew her over to where she said her other friends had been. They landed beside Liz and Jeremy, both of whom were teary eyed and had frozen tears on their faces. Mica ran to them and flung her arms around their necks, pulling them close to her small shoulders as she began to cry once more.

"She's dead!" sobbed Mika. "She's dead…I don't know why I couldn't...It's not…I…"

Chay came up behind her and gently rubbed her back in a comforting manner. Liz looked up and recognized Chay, but couldn't bring herself to speak to him. The trauma of losing her best friend and cousin was too much for her to deal with. Yet, somehow, that burst of light from the train had given her a kind of hope that maybe, just maybe, Hermione might still be alive.

Next thing they knew, an alarm burst out in an angry siren. They broke apart quickly and stared about, searching for the location of the noise. They found no source, but then about thirty death eaters apparated in front of the camp grounds and began sprinting towards the now broken barriers. Many of the students, some with wands, some without, ran towards the death eaters, wanting to fight against what had repressed them for so long.

Liz, Jeremy, Mica and Chay all jumped up, looking around in the chaos, trying to decide which to do: fight or flight. Chay had already grabbed Mica's arm and was dragging her away from the fighting, not wanting to lose another family member. Liz was also dragging Jeremy away from the battle, for he had been trying to run with the others against the death eaters.

They ran behind one of the damaged train compartments and hid, listening to the screams and cries of the former prisoners. They were breathing deeply and Mica was clutching a stitch in her side. Then, from out of nowhere, an ear piercing scream hit them. It wasn't a human scream, however.

"A dragon?" gasped Chay, recognizing the type of scream.

Sure enough, as they ran out again into the open, two dragons were flying overhead of the battle, reflecting all spells against them thanks to their magical scales. However, what caught Liz's eyes when looking at these magnificent creatures was what was on the backs of the dragons. They had unrecognizable features, except…

"Red hair…" Liz whispered, and then understood. They were Ron's siblings that he had told them about while on the train. And as if on cue, from out of the smoke now issuing from the train which had started to burn thanks to the curses being thrown around, came two figures, both running towards the death eaters, with a certain glow around them that made them seem invincible. It was Ron and Hermione. They were alive.

"Hermione!" screamed Liz, tears now hitting her eyes in relief that everyone was ok, for the time being. "Hermione! You're alive!"

However, Hermione couldn't hear her. They were too far away and were focused only on the death eaters who had tried to tear them apart.

Jeremy then turned to face his friends. "We need to do something to help them…" he said with an urgency he couldn't suppress in his voice. "Chay, Mica, both of you need to go find the rest of the creatures that escaped the pen. We need them to help us fight the death eaters."

Chay and Mica nodded, though reluctantly, and then flew off, Chay holding up Mica. Jeremy then turned to Liz. He looked into her eyes and she understood, giving him a small nod. They would have to help Hermione and Ron. They had to fight no matter what. Wands or no wands, it didn't matter. They had learned how to cast spells without wands or speaking, they could still fight back.

"Well, here we go…" Liz said, taking hold of Jeremy's hand.

"Yeah," he said, giving her hand a small squeeze.

They kissed briefly and then took a deep breath, and ran into the battle.

----

Well, I know it's short, but at least it's an update. I'll try to update more now since I have a three week winter break! Yessssssss! Thanks for hanging on throughout this story you all!


End file.
